


change the direction of the wind

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: ANBU Team Red - Freeform, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Fighting Danzo had nearly killed him and escaping death-and-eyeball-removal through a not entirely intentional dimension hopping escapade hadn't exactly given him a lot of time to recover. The dimensions-in-between weren't exactly hospitable places to recover or even exactly… places. This is, in fact, the first time he's seen anything that even resembles other people.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 479
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	change the direction of the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/gifts).



> ANBU Team Red & Uchiha Shisui (DoS)

"Would you believe," Shisui says, a little desperately, daring to thread the smallest bit of chakra into his sharingan and cast Kotoamatsukami _ally-not-enemy-don't-attack_ even though it makes his eyes burn from overuse, "that I was catapulted through dimensions by the sharingan?" 

The four ANBU in front of him don't do anything as unprofessional as _exchange looks_ but there is a particular feeling that - if he hadn't mysteriously appeared in front of them on what clearly seems to be a highly secretive mission - they might have. 

He's pretty sure they're even _Konoha_ ANBU which isn't as reassuring as it might seem. Even discounting the situation with Danzo and ROOT, and the slow downfall of the Uchiha in general with Konoha… 

These are ANBU on a mission. 

Shisui has been ANBU on a mission. The orders to 'leave no witnesses' aren't to be trifled with. Simply knowing that there are ANBU here – wherever here is – puts Shisui on a very short list of people, one that he is almost certainly not cleared to be on. 

He doesn't intend to let them kill him, but he's also acutely aware that he's not in a good place to stop them, either. Fighting Danzo had nearly killed him and escaping death-and-eyeball-removal through a not -entirely-intentional dimension hopping escapade hadn't exactly given him a lot of time to recover. The dimensions-in-between weren't exactly hospitable places to recover or even exactly… places. This is, in fact, the first time he's seen anything that even resembles other people. 

Shisui gives into the urge to pulse his ANBU seal and feels the answering feedback of four more seals – real and familiar. 

Definitely people, then. 

Thank Amaterasu. 

"Personally," says the ANBU with the snarling bat mask, "not the weirdest thing I've ever heard about the sharingan." 

Conversation! That's a good sign, right? If they're engaging with him they probably don't mean to eliminate him. Probably. _Shisui_ was always warned not to engage with people he would have to fight. 

On the other hand the bat masked ANBU has stepped forward in a way meant to draw the eye — like a taijutsu specialist making themselves a shield for the rest of the rest of the team. 

She doesn't look like a taijutsu specialist — has none of the muscle bulk or scarring or weaponry of a frontliner. If anything, Shishi would have thought the bird masked ANBU with the red tattoo down one arm was the close combat specialist and had been priming himself for the tattoo to be either distracting or dangerous. 

Being wrong makes him reassess his assumptions and makes him wary. Maybe she's the captain? She _is_ taking point in talking to him. Is she the one he has to win over? 

"I am _genuinely_ curious as to what the weirdest thing might be," Shisui says, attempting a winning smile. He doesn't think he really manages it, but it's been a rough few days. Weeks? He hopes not. Who knows what Danzo has done in the time he's been gone? "Because it really took me by surprise." 

"That's classified," she responds, voice more amused than anything. "Though I suspect that this will be too, so maybe… keep that on the downlow." 

"Enough," says the second bird masked ANBU, tone heavy with command. No, _he's_ definitely the captain, with the way the others straighten at his word. "Bat, do you confirm this is… who he says he is?" 

"He hasn't actually said who he is," Bat points out and then continues on before Shisui can even offer to rectify that oversight. He doesn't mind introducing himself! "But yes. He does appear to be Uchiha Shisui. All physical identification points match, and also the specific and unique genjutsu he cast on us at the start of this conversation is one that only three people in the history of Konoha could have managed." 

As one, all three ANBU clasp their hands together as _kai_ and Shisui winces. 

"Sorry," he says, with real feeling and not just because he was caught. He doesn't _like_ using it, even more so now, knowing what Danzo wants to do with it. 

"What genjutsu?" the captain growls. "What did it do?" 

"More of a _please don't fight me_ thing," Shisui says quickly, hands raised with his fingers splayed in a universally harmless pose. "If you've noticed it, then you've probably broken it." 

People _could_ argue themselves around Kotoamatsukami, especially if it was vague or weakly cast. It implanted a _suggestion_ but if it was something that contrasted with their personality, or with other orders they might have received… it wasn't all powerful. 

"Apology acknowledged," Bat says, which doesn't mean _accepted_ and crisply adds, "but if you ever do it again that'll be the last time you do _anything_." 

Shisui nods meekly. If he needs to, he will. But he'd rather not. 

"Okay but," the cat masked ANBU says. "I'm pretty sure that Uchiha Shisui is _dead._ " 

Shisui winces. "Maybe I've just been out of touch for a while?" 

"I've seen the autopsy report," the captain says, so tonelessly that Shisui itches to know who he is behind the mask. Who has that kind of access? Who would _care_? "And if you've been out of touch for nearly a decade, you'd be a lot older than you are now." 

"Either time travel or some kind of alternate dimension _plus_ time travel," Bat says. Then, thoughtfully, "we could use this." 

There's a beat of silence while Shisui reels from the new information and the ANBU team… considers something. 

"It would implicate Konoha," the captain says, but slowly like he's thinking it through. 

"Uchiha Shisui is as certified dead as a ninja can be," Bat responds. "Konoha's reaction to anyone claiming otherwise would be ' _I wish_ '. Some people more than others." 

The captain tilts his mask towards her. "That sounds like… something," he says, guarded, as if there are more layers to the suggestion than what Shisui is hearing. 

"That," Bat says, "sounds like _bait._ " 


End file.
